


You're holy to me

by PigeonBlood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoo!Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), Wing Kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonBlood/pseuds/PigeonBlood
Summary: 這樣想一個上帝的天使可能有些不妥，但Dean覺得Cas就像他最虔誠的信徒，在用嘴唇崇拜他每一寸身體。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	You're holy to me

**Author's Note:**

> 在知道Dean初設是蓋滿紋身後，Cas撫過Dean的紋身的畫面在腦海中揮之不去，紋身設計是覺得Dean會紋的圖加上個人喜好想出來的  
> 而且想在S15E18來前(雖然拖到了當天)寫一下關於地獄初見﹑手印和Destiel黏黏糊糊地做愛  
> 背景是S5E03  
> Title取自Church - Fall Out Boy的歌詞

Dean只穿著一條內褲躺在床上，他哭笑不得地看著像個雕像站在床前的Castiel。「Cas，你得脫掉衣服到床上來。」  
「噢，對，」Castiel像是剛從宇宙盡頭神遊了一轉回來，尷尬地脫下了衣服。然後像隻剛被接進家﹑緊張兮兮的小貓，弓起身體小心翼翼爬上床。Dean伸手拉了他一把，令天使摔進他的懷裏。  
「放輕鬆，我又不會咬你，」不，他可能會，Dean在心裏反駁自己。天使清新自然的氣味湧入鼻腔，Castiel聞起來就像雨後的草地。Dean低頭看著Castiel，再次確認他的意願。「Cas，你真的想和我做愛？我以為天使不會容許同性之間...你懂的，聖經裏那樣。」  
「不，我們的父親沒有限制過愛的形式，這是人類自己的解釋。而且天使沒有性別，我只是用了男性皮囊，還是說你比較偏好女性皮囊。」Castiel說，他皺了皺眉。  
Dean反射性想否認同性對他的吸引力，但現在太沒說服力。「不，男性也可以。」他不曾想過自己會這麼輕易將隱藏在心底的秘密說出來。但當從妓館中被趕出來，他問Cas想要什麼作為補償，而Cas說要他時就像是讓水杯滿溢出來的最後一滴水。他徹底向自己心底的渴望投降了。這個天使像是一塊磁石，從出現的那刻就吸引了他的視線和注意力。「我說過我不會讓你作為處子死去，Cas，你想我做什麼？」  
「我想觸碰你。」  
「Come'n cowboy.」Dean說，他調整了一下姿勢平躺在床上。Dean本來以為Cas是想摸他，卻看到他微微退後，低下頭吻在他的小腹上。「Cas...?」  
Castiel順著肌肉的線條落下了好幾個輕吻，他的吻並不色情，像是在親吻珍寶。Dean忍不住伸出手捧起Castiel的臉，他想知道現在Cas的表情。總是一臉嚴肅的天使柔和地看著他。Castiel像隻粘人的貓咪似的用臉頰蹭了蹭Dean的手心，吻在手腕的紋身上。「這些很漂亮，在重塑你的身體時我還擔心會不會修復錯了。」  
Dean笑了笑，他指向自己前臂內側的紋身，劃過了接近關節的ZOSO，最後落在Castiel剛吻過的圈中羽毛上。「這是Led Zeppelin的符號，他們是...我還是等等再告訴你。」  
Castiel轉向前臂外側，這片主要由火焰和骷髏頭顱構成的紋身覆蓋了Dean的左臂。他從手腕開始用嘴唇描繪每一片火焰和大小不一樣的頭骨——有些骷髏上插了一至數把匕首。他在占據了大半部分上臂﹑造型不一樣的骷髏頭顱上——它帶了一頂巨大的牛仔帽，下面有兩把交叉的手槍——停留的時間最長，這大大取悅了Dean內心的牛仔情結。  
Castiel輕輕捉住Dean的手臂，唇掠過右臂最上端的指南針，又輕擦過胸前的反惡魔附身五角星，最後落到脖子上。他含住了突起溫柔地舔過因緊張滾動了一下的喉結。Dean輕輕嘆息了一聲，Cas的動作談不上挑逗，但很煽情。  
這樣想一個上帝的天使可能有些不妥，但Dean覺得Cas就像他最虔誠的信徒，在用嘴唇崇拜他每一寸身體。  
「這看起來像一種祝福符文，但紋路完全錯了，畫出這個的薩滿不太稱職，」Castiel說，歪起頭露出了一貫的「不能理解人類」的表情看著右肩上的圖騰。  
Dean大笑出聲。「Dude，這只是一個圖騰風格的圖案，純粹是為了好看。」  
Castiel恍然大悟地「噢」了一聲。手落到了圖騰下栩栩如生的雄獅頭部上，以簡單線條形成的太陽隱沒在獅頭的下方。「很美，」他喃喃道。  
「當然，這個獅子我花——」  
「不，我是說，Dean，你很美。」Castiel打斷了他，撐起半身用藍得不可思議的眼睛專注地看著他。「我一直覺得人類是我的父親其中一種美麗的造物，而你，Dean，你是我見過最美的那個。你的靈魂比我見過的任何存在都要耀眼。」  
Dean本來想調笑這些話平時該是由他來說的。但在聽到最後一句時，他不自在地移開了視線。「Cas，你見過我在地獄做過的事，我跟那些腐朽的靈魂沒有分別。」  
Castiel不認同地皺起眉，有點悲傷地看著他。「Dean，這不是真的。」  
Dean仍然避開眼神接觸，他生硬地轉移話題。「我讓你看看我背後，我想你會喜歡的。起來，Cas。」Castiel似乎還想說什麼，但沒有繼續，只是沉默地從Dean身上起來。  
Dean轉身趴在床上展示他背後的黑翼，皮膚上的羽翼隨著肌肉伸展像是振翅鼓動般。「這很震撼...」Castiel喃喃道，他雙膝跪床跨在Dean的後腰上，用雙手撫過並不存在的羽毛。他彎下腰親吻羽翼，這與剛才淺嚐即止的輕吻不同——Castiel似乎總算被打開了慾望的開關——更加的進取，親吻舔吮著背部的肌膚，手使上勁撫摸揉捏著背肌。  
Dean感覺到自己半勃的老二不太舒服地抵著汽車旅館的硬床。他努力轉過頭看向Castiel。「你看過我的翅膀了，是不是該讓我看你的？」Dean半開玩說。Castiel明顯地僵了一下，他退開讓Dean有足夠空間轉身，臉上滿是猶豫。  
「你擔心會燒傷我的眼睛還是什麼？」  
「不，我可以將翅膀以人類能觸碰到的方式展現出來，」Castiel說，依然遲疑不決，「翅膀是天使最敏感的部分，我們平常不會讓任何人摸，我不知道它實體化後會怎樣。」  
Dean眨了眨眼。「呃...所以天使的翅膀就像老二一樣？」  
「翅膀不是生殖器！天使和人類不一樣，我們沒有繁殖行為，」Castiel大聲地說，他瞪大眼睛露出被冒犯的表情。但他還是決定顯露翅膀，即使一臉不高興。「Dean，閉上眼睛。」  
Dean聽從了Castiel的指示，在他說可以時才睜開眼。  
他震驚地看著Castiel收攏在背後巨大的白翼，Cas看起來像剛從聖畫中走出來，強大而神聖不可侵犯——Dean的陰莖跳動了一下——又極為火辣。「這真是...好極了，」Dean花了一分鐘才找回了聲音，發現自己口乾舌燥。Dean忍不住摸上那潔白的羽毛，他的手放在翅膀的內側，將手掌埋進又長又硬的羽毛底下。  
Castiel如觸電般顫慄著尖叫出聲。「Cas？你還好嗎？」Dean嚇得馬上縮回了手，轉為握住Castiel的手臂。Castiel反握他的手腕，一臉恍惚地喘息著說：「不，Dean，不要停下來。這感覺實在太...太...」  
Dean瞥了一眼Castiel的跨下，驚訝地發現他的勃起已經沾濕了白色的拳擊手內褲。他坐起來一手環抱住Castiel的腰把他拉到大腿上，將頭埋在Castiel的羽翼中，羽毛的氣味使他聯想到雷暴和冷風，令他起了一陣雞皮疙瘩。另一手扯下了Castiel的內褲，透明的前列腺液從馬眼溢了出來。「上帝啊，Cas，你濕透了，」Dean用手圈住陰莖，拇指擦過馬眼，「我甚至不需要潤滑劑，用這些就足夠打開你了。」  
Castiel哽咽似的倒抽了一口氣，「這是什麼？」  
Dean驚訝地眨了眨眼，讓手擠弄般動起來。「你從沒試過？自慰？」Castiel的十指用力抓住Dean的肩，因未知的快樂呻吟出聲。「不，天...天使沒有實體...我...」  
Dean一向避免和處子上床，他也沒有這方面的情結。但Cas青澀的反應意外地煽動了他，更別說他是Cas各種意義上第一次性經驗的念頭令他異常激動。他將環在腰上的手往上滑去，用手指摩挲肩胛骨和白翼的連接處，使Castiel微微弓起了身體讓自己和獵人靠得更近。Dean放開了陰莖，沾滿前列腺液的手向下伸去，試探地插入了一根手指。  
老天，太緊了。Dean在內心驚嘆出聲，想像這個緊窒的小洞咬住他時感覺會有多好。他雖然沒有真正和男性上過床，但遇到過不少想用後面的女性，他知道該怎麼做，他也知道自己要耐下心來打開Cas的處子穴。儘管很緊，靠著手上的前列腺液還是順利地插入了整根手指，他試探地插進另一根撐開肉壁。  
Castiel發出了近似小貓咕嚕聲般的嗚咽。當在Dean用舌頭舔開那些接近背部的柔軟纖羽，用嘴唇輕輕夾住小羽毛，感受蓬鬆的羽毛在唇間滑走的觸感，並在根部留下親吻時，Castiel忍不住喘息著展開翅膀將Dean圈在羽翼下。  
Dean被突然的展翅嚇了一跳反射性地直起身體，徘徊在穴口的第三根手指意外地插入了半節指節，引出了Castiel的尖叫。  
Castiel難耐地低頭埋在Dean的肩上呻吟出聲，他將嘴唇壓向Dean的頸間舔吮肌膚，無師自通地在上面留下了吻痕。「Dean，你可以進來的，我現在就想擁有你。」他輕柔地耳語。  
Dean倒抽了一口氣，努力忍下了衝動。「Cas，你確定？你太緊了，我不想——」  
「我可以的，你傷不了我。」Castiel說，毫不理會Dean的忍耐，他扯下了Dean的內褲，堅挺的陰莖從內褲中跳了出來。他學著Dean剛剛對他做的一樣上下套弄，他的動作很生澀但足夠把Dean推向慾望的邊緣。  
「該死的，Cas！」Dean絕望地低吼了一聲，他粗喘著氣，「Cas，停下來握住根部，對，沒錯，就是這樣。」他拔出了手指，急切地把手放在大腿上將Castiel壓向他等待的陰莖。  
上帝，這感覺真是天殺的好！天使的後穴依然很緊，他要慢慢撐開肉壁才能插進去，但Castiel也努力地放鬆，溫順地吞下了他。老二徹底插入後，Dean因為那緊絞著他的內壁帶來的快感有了暈眩的錯覺。  
他看向把他罩起來的翅膀，心想Cas是不是在他不知道的時候也是這樣用翅膀護住他？並再次意識到他在操一個天使——他之前也做過但不一樣。這個天使，Cas是將他扯出地獄，為他背叛天堂，是他的天使。他正在操他，邊摸著他翅膀邊操他。Dean舔了舔唇，不知道該怎樣平復在他的血管中沸騰的灼熱，他只能追隨本能抽插起來。  
Castiel鬆開手摸向小腹，有些驚訝又愉快地摩挲著腹部。「噢，我似乎能摸到你的形狀。雖然只是暫時的，但能讓你的一部分在我體內，這令我很高興。」  
耶穌啊！這個小羽毛究竟有沒有意識到自己剛說了什麼？他是不是想逼瘋他？Dean報復似的低下頭輕咬Castiel的乳頭。  
Castiel輕輕驚呼一聲，不解地歪頭看著他。「Dean，我的皮囊是男性，不會產乳。」  
Dean翻了個白眼，「對，我知道，」他將手向後滑去粗暴地揉搓著股肉引導Castiel調整姿勢方便他抽插。另一隻停留在背部的手埋進外側的羽翼，用手指順著羽毛生長的方向梳理。  
Castiel顫抖著抽泣出聲，翅膀的感覺和其他感官刺激不同，更偏向精神層面，因此也更強烈。他像是在模仿Dean，用雙手撫摸起獵人背後並不實際存在的黑翼。如果Dean能看到，他會非常驚訝Castiel精準地用手指描繪出紋身上每根黑羽的紋路，像是他剛剛用嘴唇把Dean的每寸肌膚都記住了。  
「Cas，你真的是太棒了！簡直——」Dean粗喘著氣撞進後穴，這個姿勢能令他每一次撞擊都進入最深處，感受肉洞咬緊他整根老二的快感。「——是完美！像是為我而生！」  
「我會喜歡這樣，」Castiel的聲音比平時還要沙啞，他抱緊Dean湊到他的耳邊，「D-Dean，你的靈魂，我從未見過這麼美麗的存在。當我在地獄中捉住你的瞬間，我感覺從創世開始，我一直等待的就是這個。」  
「Cas...」Dean張了張口卻不知道該怎麼回應Castiel，因為他也搞不懂那團在自己腹中翻騰的感情是什麼，而且他一向比起說話更加是個行動派。所以他將嘴唇壓向Castiel，彷彿是把那些他都不明白的想法全灌注到這個吻上，火熱又兇猛。他將舌頭伸入了嘴中襲向和主人一樣青澀無辜的舌頭，吞下了Castiel所有的呻吟。  
Castiel的身體很熱情地回應著Dean，陰莖隨著律動的節奏在Dean的小腹上摩擦，前列腺液弄濕了他的腹部。當Dean把放在背後的手收回來，伸入纖羽之中用手掌溫柔地撫摸時，Castiel發出嘶啞的尖叫達到了高潮，精液濺上兩人的胸膛和小腹。  
「Cas——」Dean低喘著更用力地操進痙攣的後穴，咬住了Castiel奶油色的肩上，在狠狠撞進深處後釋放在他的體內。  
Castiel抹開小腹上的精液，好奇地舔了一下。Dean嚥下一口唾液，要不是他不可能在短時間再勃起，不然他肯定地會再將Cas操上一次。  
Castiel讓Dean閉上眼睛收回了翅膀，Dean有些可惜地看著他的背部，他從不覺得自己有翅膀癖好，但從今天開始這能排上他的前五了。  
他想將已經軟下來的陰莖拔出來，但Castiel將他推倒在床趴到他的胸膛上。「不要拔出來，Dean，今晚我想你留在我體內。」  
Dean真的不知道這些話是怎麼從Cas的羽毛腦袋中跳出來的，尤其他還要用那雙湛藍的眼睛無辜地看著他。  
Castiel摸向他左臂上的牛仔骷髏頭。「這和我留下掌印的位置一樣，」他微微一笑，但嘴角的弧度很快垮了下來，「我有件事一直沒告訴你，我雖然消去了你肉體上的掌印，但仍留下了靈魂上的，」他有些緊張地看向Dean。「你的靈魂在地獄中像是太陽般耀眼，我甚至不需要用心找就找到你的位置。Dean，你不僅沒被腐朽，還是我見過最——在我看來比我們的榮光還要神聖。我忍不住在你的靈魂上留下了我的榮光，如果你想——」  
「不，Cas，留著吧，」Dean下意識用手捂住嘴試圖隱藏已經燒起來的臉，但這次他沒有躲避和Castiel的眼神交流也沒有反駁，只是直直看進那一汪深海中。「Hey，Cas，明天，Raphael的事，我們會活下來的，我不會讓你死。」然後他會告訴Cas更多的事，比如Led Zeppelin，比如更多性愛，比如連他自己都還不太明白的感情。  
Castiel又微笑起來——Dean意識到這是Cas今天第三個笑容，都是因為他而笑。獵人剛降溫的臉又燒了起來，不自覺地露出一絲笑意。  
fin


End file.
